nanti
by Ay03sunny
Summary: "kau apa apaan sakura" "aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke" "kau menyingkir dari ku" "Naruto kau mau apalagi hah" "sudah hubungan kita putus.." "ini istr saya Hinata Hyuga" "Naruto" terinspirasi dari lagu Fredy-Nanti baru belajar nulis semoga kalian suka


Nanti

Sakura tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan menunggu sasuke yang belum pulang dari perusahaan uchiha corp

tiba tiba BRAK

"hahaha ...sasuke-kun kenapa kau bawa aku kerumahmu??"ucap manja wanita berambut pirang

"bukan rumahmu tapi rumah kita ino sayang"ucap pemuda tampan berambut dongker

dengan terkejut sakura terbangun dan "sas-u-ke ...apa yang kau lakukan dan KAU pergi dari sasuke"bergetar serta menunjuk wanita berambut pirang

"kau apa-apaan sakura...ino itu TUNANGAN Ku ASAL KAU TAU"

Dengan gemetar sakura memegang lengan Sasuke "tapi sasuke please jangan tinggalkan aku"

"cukup...kau menyingkir dari ku...ayo ino" sasuke menyentakkan tangan sakura hingga terjatuh dan menggenggam tangan ino pergi dari hadapan sakura

"hiks..hiks...sasuke"sakura terjatuh dsn menangis sambil menatap Sasuke yg pergi dgn seorang wanita

"hiks..huh"sakura melihat kepingan kaset di kolong sofa , diambilnya kepingan itu dan diputarlah kepingan kaset itu.

terlihat seseorang yang pernah dicampakkanya bernyanyi untuknya

songs

nanti pasti kau sesali keputusan dirimu meninggalkan aku ...

demi dia yang kau fikir sempurna dan punya segalanya hingga kau pun berpaling dan meninggalkanku.. .

flashback

dikedai ramen seorang pria berambut pirang dan wanita berambut pink ialah naruto dan sakura mereka sangat mesra suap suapan membuat semua pengunjung iri

"ayo...aaaa sakura"ucap naruto sambil sambil menyuapkan ramen pada sakura

"hihihi...naruto aaaa"ucap manja sakura dan penuhlah mulut sakura dengan ramen setelah menelan ramen sakura cemberut

"Naruuu..."

"hahahaha maaf sakura"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membersihkan mulut sakura dengan saputangannya

"ehem berhentilah mesra didepan kami" sindir salah satu pengunjung dan naruto sakura hanya tersenyum

songs

mungkin sekarang kau masih berbahagia dengan dirinya dengan cinta nya...

tapi ku yakin suatu saat nanti kau kan memohon tuk kembali...

nanti pasti kau sesali setelah dirimu kehilangan aku ...

cuma aku yang paling sempurna mencintai kamu walau hanya dengan cara yang sederhana...

"ayo naruto cepat sedikit"kesal sakura dengan motor butut naruto

"iya sakura-chan sabar...eh-eh motorku.."kata naruto paniknya ketika motornya tiba tiba mati dan tidak dapat dijalankan

"huh bagaimana naruto" sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada sakura turun dari motor

tiba-tiba ada mobil mewah melintas dan berhenti di samping motor naruto

"hai sakura"sapa pemilik mobil

"hai sasuke aku numpang pulang ya"

"tidak masalah cantik"

"trims dan naruto aku pulang dengan Sasuke bye"

masuk sakura ke mobil

"sakura..." tatap dan bisik naruto setelah mobil pergi

song

mungkin sekarang kau masih berbahagia dengan dirinya dengan cinta nya ...

tapi ku yakin suatu saat nanti kau kan memohontuk kembali...

naruto dinner dengan sakura dan berceloteh tentang bahagia hidupnya karena ada sakura

akan tetapi sakura malah memainkan ponselnya

"sakura kau tak mendengar ku?"

"hmm..."sambil tersenyum melihat ponsel

naruto merebut ponsel sakura "sakura siapa ini?"

"KAMU APALAGI NARUTO"

songs

oh oh oooh

mungkin sekarang kau masih berbahagia dengan dirinya dengan cintanya ...

tapi ku yakin suatu saat nanti..

kau kan memohon tuk kembali...

sakura membawa koper dan pergi dari rumah kecil naruto

"sakura kamu mau kemana?"kejar naruto sambil menarik tangan sakura

"udah ya naruto hubungan kita putus dan aku akan pergi ke apartemen sasuke yang kaya itu"

"ayo sakura kita berangkat"

"ayo sasuke"

"sakura sakura " kejar naruto dengan mengetuk kaca mobil mewah sasuke yg membawa sakura nya

"sakura "lirih naruto karena mobil sasuke melaju kencang dan tak mungkin terkejar .

end flashback.

sakura semakin menangis mengingat semua kenangan bersama naruto

tiba-tiba sakura melihat televisi dan ada wajah naruto menghiasi layar Dengan senyuman indahnya sambil memeluk seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang

"pemirsa saya sedang bersama dengan chef terkenal dan tentu saja tampan"kata reporter

" hai"sapa naruto

"wah pasti banyak yang patah hati melihat chef dengan seorang wanita cantik , siapa gerangan wanita ini?"

"ini calon istri saya yang sangat berarti dalam hidup saya"u

"hai salam kenal saya Hinata Hyuga"

"wah hyuga pasti banyak yang setuju chef tampan kita dengan wanita cantik ini dan kalian serasi ...blabla"

ucapan reporter itu sudah tidak didengar oleh sakura karena sakura sudah sangat menyesal akan perbuatannya dengan naruto apalagi naruto akan menikah dengan wanita kaya dan sangat baik.

"naruto"sesal sakura


End file.
